A Gir and His Taco
by Eddo
Summary: Crazy Taco is closing and Gir doesn't like it! Plz R&R. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

A Gir and His Taco

By Eddo

It was a normal evening for Gir. Watch TV. Pig comes over. Pig leaves. Zim comes home scheming. Watch TV.

Gir was watching TV after Zim got home. An Angry Monkey Show marathon was on. Gir got up and danced around in celebration.

Gir: I'm dancin' like a monkey!

While Gir was dancing the theme ran and the 1st out of 10 episodes started. Gir watched it until the whole marathon was over.

He almost shut off the TV when he heard the word.  
Tacos...

Gir: Tacos! Where?

Gir stared at the screen. It was a commericial and he didn't blink until it was half over.

Gir: No! Crazy Taco is going out of business! It's being sold!

Then the other half aired.

(CTM Crazy Taco Mascot)  
CTM: It's hard for me to say but Crazy Taco's gone...he cries  
CTM: still sniveling If you wish to purchase Crazy Taco you need $100,000! Please buy Crazy Taco or I'll be out of a job!

Then CTM ran up to the camera and shook it.

CTM: Buy Crazy Taco or I'll hunt you all down his mouth foaming  
Gir: Must obey the Taco Man!

Gir rose up, ran to his piggy bank, picked it up and shook it. One dollar came out.

Gir: Yea! Only $99,999 to go!

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Gir then thought for a moment and thought of where more money was stashed. Zim's lab in a tube for observation of germs.  
Gir tiptoed to the fridge and went down. He knew the toilet would wake up Zim with it's flushing. Gir landed and scanned for the monkey's prison. He quickly found it. Row 3, 2 to the left. He quickly but quietly ran over and scanned the change and mass of dollar bills.

Gir: $79.34. Not even close.

Gir did the math in his head. 100,000 - 80.34? He pause for a few seconds and finally came to an answer.

Gir: I need a lot more.

Gir then roamed the lab searching for his doggie costume. He found it put it on and leaped up the hole where the fridge was and landed on the floor. Gir sat on the floor in the kitchen in his doggie costume.

Gir: If I leave without telling Zim he'll be mad. I'll leave a note.

Gir opened his head searched and found paper and a pencil. Sloppily he wrote...

Dear Master,  
I left to get money to buy the Crazy Taco.

Your Sir,  
Gir (P.S. I still don't know what the G in Gir means!)

Gir walked to the door. With in every step an amusing squeak. He looked back as if he would never come back and he left...

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Gir walked past the gnomes that had warded off Dib hundreds of times. He walked onto the cold cement of the sleeping city unaware of Zim the Irken's presence. He walked across the cul-de-sac in which he lived. He then remembered how he had made money to ride the Earth bus. Break-dancing on the street.

Gir silently turned on his jets flew 80 feet in the air and flew with dog ears flapping in the gentle breeze. He spotted the park and landed. It was deserted. He waited minutes which turned into hours. Finally at 3:00 am people, teenagers, crowded the park.

Gir started break-dancing. He caught the eyes of a few teens who told their friends. They watched him and threw pools of money out at him. By 6:00am ,when the teens left and kids 12 and under came, he had about $300. Gir opened his head and put in the money and then left to find another way to make money.

He later passed Mc Meaties. He strode in and went up to the service counter.

Gir: Hello! I'm looking for a job.  
Guy: Take this test to test your knowledge of meat.  
Gir: Ok!

Gir took the test out of the person's hands and jet to the corner of the room to take out a pencil and start the test.

Gir's POV (Q question GA Gir's answer)

Q1: Who was the founder of Mc Meaties?  
GA: Mr. Meat Melvyn.

Q2: Does meat rot?  
GA: Yes.

Q3: Are our prices cheap?  
GA: No, that's why I want to work here. For more money.

Q4: If you were accepted here would you do it for the people, the discounts or the money.  
GA: For the money.

Q5: Do you like our products?  
GA: Yes, but their still too expensive.

Gir then looked on the other side. It said...

Application:  
Name:  
Age:  
Birth Date:  
Address:  
Phone Number:  
E-mail:

Gir put...

Name: Gir Birth Date: Sometime last year Address: Zim's house Phone Number: 26-913-7918 E-mail: Don't know.

Gir then walked, squeakily, up to the service counter and handed it to the guy. He skimmed over it. It seemed like he was looking for something. Guy then sprinted to the boss's office and handed him the slip. The boss stamped it and gave it back. Guy shyly backed away and gave the test to Gir. On the back was a note from the boss.

Mr. Gir,

I've came to the conclusion that you would be an excellent employ. Your hours are Monday 7:00am to 4:30pm and Thursday 7:00 to 5:00.  
You shall be paid your weekly paycheck of $80 an hour.

Best wishes,  
Boss Man

Gir stared at the note and hugged it knowing he was closer to owning Crazy Taco!

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Gir then after a long time of thinking Gir skipped out the door still clutching the note Boss Man gave him. He looked around and found a calendar in the trash. It read Sunday, March 25th. Gir then decided to go home to eat which he hadn't done in days. He opened up his head and put the note along with the money he made earlier today.

Gir: I'm gonna go home and get ready for my first day of work.

Gir then turned on his jets and flew home past Crazy Taco which had a "Out of Business" sign on it. He floated there looking at it. Thinking what he would do when he owned it. He then eyed a man walking by carrying a "Sold" sign. He put it up on the Crazy Taco door and in ten seconds flat a crowd gathered.

Sales man: The Crazy Taco is back in business thanks to a small, green boy named Zim.  
Zim: I'm just glad I thought of it before someone else bought it!

Then the crowd cleared and Zim was left alone. Gir was amazed at what his master did for him.

Gir: Master! You bought Crazy Taco for me!  
Zim: No. When I read your note I realized what I could do with a restaurant so I am using this for my new plan.  
Gir: Ok! I want 50 tacos!  
Zim: That will be $380.35.  
Gir: TACOS!

Gir opened his head and gave Zim all of his money and the note from Boss Man. Zim took the note and read it.

Zim: Gir, what is this?  
Gir: Oh! I have a job now! I'm gonna go quit!

Gir flew off into the sunset to quit his job.

Zim: Hopefully that will occupy him for a while.

Zim took out Irken tools and worked on the Crazy Taco. Turning it into a death-restaraunt.

The End? 


End file.
